Recovery and Growth
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #1 in the "New Mission" series. In the start of this new series, Captain Kirk is trying to recover from the death of his wife. The Enterprise crew is on an 8 week shore leave on Earth while the ship is in overhaul before they begin a new mission. In the author's notes I explain the new characters in this series.


13

Author's Note: Previously, Mr. Spock has married Christine. The Capt. has a son from a previous marriage, but they never spent much time together. His name is Lucas and he recently married Dr. McCoy's daughter, Dr. Joanna McCoy. They both serve on the Enterprise. Mr. Spock also has a son from a previous marriage to a Human woman. He is Spock Jr. aka as SJ. He serves aboard the Enterprise, also. Dr. Anastasia Belham transfers to the Enterprise and she and SJ fall in love and get married. That should bring you all up to date with the characters in the story. In this new story, Captain Kirk continues to grieve the death of his wife as the entire ship is on an eight week shore leave.

Recovery and Growth

The crew of the Enterprise were given eight weeks of home shore leave. They were dispersed to different areas of Earth. One of the last to leave was Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott, chief engineer and adopted mother of the starship Enterprise.

The Captain, walked into the transporter room and found Mr. Scott at the controls.

"Scotty you have fifteen minutes to get your gear and get out of here."

"But, Captain, I can't leave while these bungling idiots take her apart."

"You can leave and you will leave, that's an order."

Scotty with a pained look on his face left to retrieve his gear. Mr. Spock joined the Captain in the transporter room.

"Ready, Captain?"

"As soon as Mr. Scott comes back, I have to make sure he leaves."

"I see, sir."

"Spock where is Christine?" he asked about Spock's wife.

"She has beamed down to her sisters, where I will join her after our meetings."

"A get to meet the family tour?" the Captain teased his Vulcan friend.

"It is my duty as a husband."

Kirk laughed and said, "I know how you enjoy family get togethers, I hope you're not too miserable."

"It is unavoidable, Jim."

Mr. Scott came back with his duffel bag and stepped aboard the deck.

"Your coordinates, Scotty."

"I've logged them in already, sir."

"Scotty, don't look so miserable, you're going home for awhile."

"Aye, sir."

"And Mr. Scott you are not allowed to step back on the Enterprise for four weeks."

"Four weeks, sir, but surely they'll mess everything up before that."

Softer Kirk said, "That's an order, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, sir, four weeks."

The Captain energized the transporter and Mr. Scott was sent to his mother land. "Hop aboard, Spock, time for us to meet with the Admiral."

Captain James T. Kirk and his First Officer Commander Spock beamed themselves to Starfleet Command.

They stowed their gear in short-term cabins on base and made their way to Admiral Stoliker's offices. They stopped at the secretaries desk and told them they had arrived.

"Have a seat, Captain and Commander, the Admiral is almost ready for you."

"Thank you, sir."

Improvements were obvious since their last visit two years ago. Everything was newer and sleeker looking. Advancements in travel were obvious on the campus. Everywhere you looked small one and two man scooters zipped through at speeds the Captain thought were unsafe. Some were on ground some flew yards above their heads. New cadets were racing from classes in different buildings with the wide eyed excitement of the young.

"Jim and Spock, please come in," the Admiral called from his door.

Once the first pleasantries were out of the way the Admiral became serious, "Jim, I am so sorry to hear about Miriam."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"We are going to do away with the long meetings we usually have. Your daily reports were more than detailed enough for our science groups to pour over your findings. I'll take you on a short tour of the campus, show you our new uniforms and set you free for the next eight weeks."

Captain Kirk was relieved and yet unsure at the same time. He had not made specific plans for the eight weeks and did not look forward to spending the time alone.

The Captain and Spock were impressed with the new science labs and the training simulators for the pilots.

The Admiral said, "Jim, some of these simulators are being installed on the Enterprise. From your reports we got the engineers together to update the situations that your pilots experience in deep space. The crew will be happy to know there will be improved food choices in the mess halls. A better selection of Vulcan food for your enjoyment, Commander Spock."

Spock responded, "Thank you, Admiral."

"We're making improvements in the weapons area, some are top secret except for you and your senior officers. Also after a loudly heard request, we are making a hall way off the bridge to include restrooms, a meeting area and small mess room. You'll have a security crew living close by in the same area."

"Admiral, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I was getting tired of hauling an ensign into the turbo lift for a short reprimand, and sometimes a higher up officer," he threw a look at Spock.

The Admiral laughed, "I'm glad we could make some improvements for you. Come in here and I'll show you your new uniforms."

Captain Kirk was impressed with the change. Slimmer fitting, but still comfortable looking. It was a lighter material with body heaters and room for an extra t-shirt.

"Spock, what do you think?"

"I hope they prove to be warmer than our last uniform."

The Admiral asked, "Were those not warm enough?"

The Captain answered, "Vulcan's need a much warmer climate, Admiral. I'm afraid, our Vulcan friends found the atmosphere chilly."

"I'm sorry, Spock, I had no idea. There is time to make the proper changes for room temperature for your quarters."

"That will not be unnecessary, Admiral, my wife is Human and if I were to turn the heat up to a pleasant 95 degrees, she would not be happy."

"That's what's nice about these uniforms, you can regulate the warmth up or down to what is comfortable for you. They are more accurate than the present uniforms. We have changed the women's uniforms to dress slacks. I am sure they found exploring planets to be difficult in the short dress uniforms they were required to wear."

"Admiral, it's about time," Kirk responded.

"Good, if you think of any other changes besides the one's you've requested, send me a notice and I'll see what I can do. As of now, you're free to go. I'll see you back in eight weeks."

"Thank you, Admiral," Kirk responded.

The Admiral shook both their hands. After he left, Kirk and Spock walked off campus to their cabins. The Captain became more quiet as they walked,

"Jim, you are troubled."

"I guess, Spock. I figured we'd be in meetings for weeks."

"I, too. Would you care to take a trip with me?"

Kirk looked at his best friend in the world. Most people assumed that Vulcan's were cold and emotionless, but he had learned differently. Kirk and Spock had returned to Vulcan to undergo a mind meld. It was rarely used Vulcan to Human. The healers on Vulcan were amazed at the telepathic ability between Spock and the Captain. The two were now considered brothers.

"Spock, I would like to, but this next journey for me is to be taken alone. I have to somehow learn to live without Miriam. I want to go visit her aunt and go out to my ranch. After that I am not sure. Besides, I know Christine has many things she'd like to show you."

"Jim, please know that I am always here for you. We are connected, you only need to call on me."

At their separate cabin door Kirk shook the hand of his friend, "And that knowledge has kept me going these last few months. I'll check in with you, and you try to enjoy your time off."

"Jim, it is a most wasteful time for me to just relax. That is what one does when you sleep. I find no relaxation in doing nothing."

Kirk laughed and said, "I know, Spock, but try anyway, for your wife's sanity."

"Very well, Jim, til we meet again, live long and prosper," he gave the Vulcan split finger greeting and shook his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By next light Spock had left to join his wife in eastern part of the country. Jim rented a private shuttle to Old New York where his deceased wife's aunt lived. She was expecting him at noon.

When he arrived he landed in her small yard that was surrounded by large pine trees and looked down on a valley below. Even though it was late Spring, the mountain air was cool. He reached for a package that he had for the aunt along with his personal items and jumped from the shuttle.

An older women stood at her door with a smile on her face. Her silky white hair was swept up in a french twist. Jim walked up to her and smiled.

"Aunt Margo?" 

"Jim, I presume. Come in, come in before you're chilled."

Inside the small log cabin was a stone fireplace that went from floor to ceiling. The thick wood mantle held many family photo's one included he and Miriam on their wedding day.

Once inside she turned to him with misty eyes and reached out to hug him.

"I can't tell you how sad I am to meet you this way," Jim choked out.

"It is one of life's cruel jokes. I lost my husband at an early age, I know how you feel. Come in, I'll show you to your room."

Down the hall she led him to a small bedroom with a private bath.

"Set your stuff down, let's go sit by the fire and have lunch. You are hungry aren't you?"

"A little, Margo."

"Good, I've made egg salad sandwiches. Would you like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, black. Can I help you?"

"No, go relax and stretch your legs. I know the shuttles are fast but they tend to be a tight fit."

Kirk stood near the massive fireplace and looked at the family photos while warming up. He held the one with he and Miriam when Margo returned.

"She sent that to me right away. It came just after I heard of her death. I thought what a handsome young man you are."

Jim smiled and held the tray while she pulled out side trays from the chairs.

It was as if they had met years ago. They found comfort in each others presence and enjoyed many conversations around the fire.

For several weeks, Jim roamed the trails around the area. Every morning Margo set out on her own two mile walk and she gave him maps of the local trails. She packed him lunches to take with him and a thermos of coffee. He would return every afternoon and spend hours chopping enough wood to heat her home for two years.

As they enjoyed a homemade roast beef dinner together she eyed him from across the table.

"It's time for you to leave, isn't it, Jim?"

Startled he asked, "How did you know?"

She shrugged and said, "It's time."

"Margo, it's been so good for me here. I feel like Miriam is here in the woods encouraging me to go on. Don't give up, keep going."

"Yes and in spite of me trying to put some weight on you, you seem about the same."

He laughed, "I guess it's all the hiking and the chopping wood."

"What are your plans from here?"

"I own a ranch in Iowa. I have to check in there and visit my friends who watch over it for me."

"And chop a little more wood?"

He ducked his head and smiled, "Yes, and chop some more wood."

"And when you have completely stripped the land of trees, where will you go from there?" she smiled.

He chuckled, "Margo, you're amazing. I may have to come back here for some more of your cooking."

"James T. Kirk, when you finally come to a halt and the depth of your pain catches up with you, I hope you are with a good friend."

"Words of experience?"

"Most definitely. I will let you clean up the kitchen if you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

"I detest good byes, so I will not see you off in the morning. See you later, Jim."

He stood and they embraced. She looked away to cover the tears in her eyes and went to her room.

When he left the next morning he placed the few mementoes that he knew Miriam had purchase for her on their many shopping trips, along with a note and took his shuttle to Iowa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Maria were more than caretakers of the ranch. They were substitute grandparents for his son Lucas when he was younger and remained as close as any family.

Kirk spent many weeks helping Jack with repairs to the barn and spending a few nights camping by himself. Despair at times nearly beat him down. He took to drinking too much until Jack quietly took him to the barn and had a chat with him.

"Now, Jim, I can't even begin to know what it's like to loose a spouse. Even though you were only married a short time, you've known each other for years. I know you've loved her for a long time, but son, drinking your sorrows away has never helped anyone."

Jim pulled at the hay bale and walked the walkway of the barn as he was being disciplined by the wisest man he knew.

"I know, Jack. I can't seem to get beyond where I'm at. I work, I drink, I think, I pray and nothing is giving me peace."

"Only time, Jim. No one can tell you when that will be. It's a journey you have to travel through."

"I'm sorry to have brought my moodiness with me."

"That's enough of that, don't get into the poor me's. Everyone has a cross to bear, and right now this is yours."

Jim looked up at Jack and said, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"I have one more job for you and then I'm kicking you out of here."

"Yes, Jack?"

"We have a cow that's ready to drop her calf any minute now. You're on night detail, I'm getting a little old for this."

"Okay, Jack. I'll watch her."

"Good, I'll have Maria fix you a midnight snack. And for Maria's sake, you'll eat it. You're loosing too much weight."

"Yes, Jack."

The older man gently cuffed his boss along the side of his head. "Call me if there's trouble."

"I will."

Captain Kirk kept watch over the mother cow all night. The calf was delivered with just a small amount of help from the Captain. A beautiful black and white holstein with long wobbly legs stood near her mom.

Before the sun came up Jack and Maria came out to see the new birth.

"She looks fine, Jim. Any trouble?"

"I had to help turn her a bit, but she popped out quickly after. I didn't have to pull much," he looked at the young calf, "Jack I haven't done that in years."

They all laughed and Maria said, "How about some breakfast?"

Jim was about to say he wasn't hungry when he caught the eye of his caretaker. "Yes, ma'am, I'd like that."

Jack smiled and slightly nodded his head.

The Captain cleaned up and repacked his clothes. He ate as much as his stomach would allow.

"Maria?"

"I know, Jim, you have to leave."

He smiled at her with love, "You know I have to return to my ship in ten days."

"Yes, and you tell that Lucas he could have stayed here a little longer."

Jack broke in and said, "Maria he could have spent the whole eight weeks here and it wouldn't have been enough."

"That's true, but I still think Starfleet demands too much of their crews."

Jack threw his hands up and said, "Jim, you better take off before she gets started on what she thinks of Starfleet."

Jim laughed and asked, "You have all you need before I go?" 

"Yes."

"I placed two years credits in your account. If I get back before then, I'll stop in and see you."

He quickly kissed and hugged Maria and shook Jacks hand. "Thank you, Jack, for all you do."

"Don't forget what I said, Jim."

"I won't, sir."

Jim Kirk lifted off and flew to the southern part of the Georgia to visit his good friend and chief medical officer, Leonard McCoy.


End file.
